Heritage railways
Heritage railways is a comprehensive listing of heritage railways sorted by country, state or region. A heritage railway is a preserved or tourist railroad which is run as a tourist attraction, and is usually but not always run by volunteers, and seeks to re-create railway scenes of the past. Argentina Buenos Aires *Historic Tramway in Caballito, Asociación Amigos del Tranvía Patagonia *Old Patagonian Express, La Trochita. *Tren Histórico de Bariloche, (British build 1912, 4-6-0 steam to Perito Moreno.)Tren Histórico a Vapor Tierra del Fuego *End of the World Train in Tierra del Fuego. Official website @ Tren del Fin del Mundo. Salta *Tren de las Nubes Mendoza *Tren del Vino (Wine Train) of Mendoza. Mendoza Wine Train (Site temporally under construction) Australia Belgium *Dendermonde-Puurs Steam Railway *Eeklo-Maldegem *Chemin de Fer à vapeur des Trois Valleés *Vennbahn *Chemin de Fer du Bocq http://www.cfbocq.be Canada Chile *Colchagua Wine Train (a Bayer Peacock 2-6-0) Tren del Vino *Tren de la Araucanía Temuco to Victoria – (1953 Baldwin 4-8-2) Colombia Bogota *Tren Turistico De La Sabana Denmark : Source: '' *Blovstrødbanen *D-maskinegruppen *DJK Veterantog Vest *DSB Museumstog *GM-gruppen *Hedelands Veteranbane *Limfjordsbanen *Mariager-Handest Veteranbane *Museumsbanen Maribo-Bandholm *Nordsjællands Veterantog *Sydfynske Veteranjernbane *Veteranbanen Bryrup-Vrads *Østsjællandske Jernbaneklub Egypt Finland *Jokioinen Museum Railway France For a comprehensive list of heritage railways in France, see the article Liste des chemins de fer touristiques de France (French version of this article). *Froissy Dompierre Light Railway *Tarn Light Railway *Chemin de Fer de la Baie de Somme Germany For a comprehensive list of heritage railways in Germany, see the article Liste der Museumseisenbahnen (German version of this article). The list includes railway museums that operate historic railway services. *Albbähle *Amstetten–Gerstetten line *Augsburg Railway Park *Bäderbahn Molli *Bavarian Localbahn Society *Bergische Museumsbahn *Bochum-Dahlhausen Railway Museum *DBK Historic Railway *Dampfbahn Fränkische Schweiz *Dieringhausen Railway Museum *Döllnitzbahn *Eisenbahnfreunde Zollernbahn *Ettlingen–Bad Herrenalb line *Franconian Museum Railway *Frankfurt City Junction Line *German Steam Locomotive Museum *Hannoversches Straßenbahn-Museum *Historic Railway, Frankfurt *Karlsruhe-Baiersbronn line *Kleinbahn-Museum Bruchhausen-Vilsen *Kuckucksbähle *Nördlingen-Feuchtwangen line *Nördlingen-Gunzenhausen line *Mellrichstadt-Fladungen line *Mügeln railway network *Radebeul-Radeburg line India * Darjeeling Himalayan Railway * Nilgiri Mountain Railway * Matheran Hill Railway Japan *Sagano Scenic Railway *Shuzenji Romney Railway Mexico *Ferrocarril Interoceanico http://www.rinconestudiantil.com/morelosnatural/Webs/Turismo/Tren_escenico.htm *Chihuahua al Pacífico (Copper Canyon) http://www.chepe.com.mx/ing_html/index.html *Tequila Express http://www.tequilaexpress.com.mx/ The Netherlands * Efteling Steamtrack Line * Steamtrain Hoorn Medemblik * Stoom Stichting Nederland * Veluwse Stoomtrein Maatschappij New Zealand For a list of heritage railways in New Zealand, see the article ''List of New Zealand railway museums and heritage lines Norway ]] * Gamle Vossebanen * Krøderbanen * Nesttun-Osbanen * Norwegian Railroad Museum in Hamar * Rjukanbanen * Setesdalsbanen * Thamshavnbanen * Urskog-Hølandsbanen * Valdresbanen Poland * Narrow Gauge Railway Museum in Wenecja Republic of Ireland For a list of heritage railways in the Republic of Ireland, see the article Wikipedia:List of heritage railways in the Republic of Ireland Romania * Mocăniţă Serbia *Šargan Eight St. Kitts * St. Kitts Scenic Railway http://www.stkittsscenicrailway.com/ (over historic tracks) South Africa * The Sandstone Heritage Trust http://www.sandstone-estates.com/ (now operating steam locomotives) * Rovos Rail heritage railtours Slovakia *Čierny Hron Railway *The Historical Logging Back Swath Railway, Vychylovka, Kysuce near Nová Bystrica (Historická lesná úvraťová železnica) Spain *Tramvia Blau, Barcelona Switzerland * Furka-Oberalp-Bahn * Pilatus Railway * Rigi-Bahnen * Matterhorn-Gotthard-Bahn * Glacier Express * Bernina Express Sweden railway]] *Anten-Gräfsnäs Järnväghttp://www.agj.net/engelska/index2.htm *Engelsberg-Norbergs Railway *Gotlands Hesselby Jernväghttp://www.gotlandstaget.se/engelsk.htm *Jädraås-Tallås Järnväghttp://www.jtj.org/ *Upsala-Lenna Jernväg *Östra Södermanlands Järnväg United Kingdom , England]] Great Britain For a list of heritage railways in England, Wales, and Scotland, see the article Wikipedia:List of British heritage and private railways. Channel Islands *Alderney Railway *Pallot Heritage Steam Museum Isle of Man For a list of heritage railways on the Isle of Man, see Wikipedia:heritage railways in the Isle of Man. Northern Ireland For a list of heritage railways in Northern Ireland, see Wikipedia:heritage railways in Northern Ireland. United States References See also External links *Wikipedia:Mountain railway *Wikipedia:America by Rail *Wikipedia:Heritage tourism *Wikipedia:List of Conservation topics *Wikipedia:List of United States railroads * International Working Steam Locomotives * Buzzle.com Travel and Tourism Trains & Railroads * National Preservation UK's leading heritage railways forum List Heritage railways * Category:Engineering Category:Transportation